


Beanie Date

by simpletextadventure



Series: "Life is Strange" - Short Stories [7]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Chloe's Beanie, Dialogue, F/F, Pictures, Short but not very short, Tickling, render
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletextadventure/pseuds/simpletextadventure
Summary: Chloe helps Max to prepare for her date.





	Beanie Date

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Worthy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346726) by [EHC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHC/pseuds/EHC). 



> This is the first time that one of my stories is based more on a fanfiction than on the game itself. Also, this was supposed to be very short ... but one thing led to another and I just couldn't stop.

**Chloe** : Wait, Max! Why am I only now learning that you have a date?  
**Max** : It's not a date ... we just meet for dinner ... and maybe I didn't say anything, because I do not want her to stop talking to me.  
**Chloe** : What?  
**Max** : Warren stopped talking to me, shortly after I told you that he had invited me to his room to watch a movie. Did you do something to him?  
  
  
  
**Chloe** : He is not good enough for you.  
**Max** : So you actually did something to him!  
**Chloe** : I only informed him politely what would happen if he hurts you.  
**Max** : But he only wanted to watch a movie with me.  
**Chloe** : Max ... when it comes to dating, you are like a clueless and very, very, very delicious t-bone steak that throws itself in front of a hungry wolf ... without even noticing it.  
**Max** : Well maybe I want someone to eat me! Um ...  
  
  
  
**Max** : ... I mean that purely metaphorically. Chloe ... If you chase away the few people who might consider to date me, I'll die alone and lonely!  
**Chloe** : And once again, you are completely clueless.  
**Max** : Well, it's not as if people were standing in front of my door in a row to date me. Please help me with this ... meeting!  
  
  
  
**Chloe** : Max ... of course I'll help you!  
  
  
  
**Max** : Thank you! So how do I prepare myself?  
  
  
  
**Chloe** : Did you wash your hair?  
**Max** : Yes.  
**Chloe** : Did you brush your teeth?  
**Max** : Of course.  
**Chloe** : Do you wear clean underwear?  
**Max** : Chloe please, this is important to me!  
**Chloe** : I know, that's why I'm asking. You should wear underwear on a first date.  
**Max** : Of course, I wear perfectly clean underwear!  
  
  
  
**Chloe** : Then you are good to go. Just be cute as fuck, as always. This girl you meet will have no chance to resist you.  
**Max** : I don't think that-  
**Chloe** : Do not even start! You have to accept how hella awesome you are!  
**Max** : It's nice that you want to encourage me but-  
**Chloe** : Okay, that's enough ... Tickle Attack!  
  
  
  
**Max** : Hahaha ... please ... stop!  
  
  
  
**Max** : Hahaha ... please ... mercy ... hahaha ... I can not breathe! Hahaha ...  
**Chloe** : Do you accept that you are awesome?  
  
  
  
**Max** : I ... hahaha ... surrender! Hahaha ... please ... I surrender!  
**Chloe** : * stops tickling * Then say: I am awesome!  
**Max** : * breathes * ... I'm awesome ... * breathes * please no more tickling!  
**Chloe** : Say: I am smart, intelligent, talented, beautiful and worthy!  
**Max** : Do I really have to say that?  
**Chloe** : Would you like to be tickled again?  
**Max** : * rolls her eyes * I'm ...smart ...intelligent ...talented ...beautiful and ...worthy. Are you happy now?  
  
  
  
**Chloe** : For the moment. Come on, I'll help you up.  
  
  
  
**Chloe** : So you feel ready for your date?  
**Max** : I feel as if I have barely survived a tickle attack ... and it's not a date ... but I would like to wear something ... special for her.  
  
  
  
**Chloe** : We'll definitely find something but it would be easier if you told me who the lucky one is.  
**Max** : No.  
**Chloe** : You have to give me something to work with.  
  
  
  
**Max** : Um ... she always wears her beanie.  
**Chloe** : It's easy then.  
  
  
  
**Max** : Oh Chloe, thank you so much! ... that's perfect!  
**Chloe** : You're welcome.  
  
  
  
**Chloe** : So you are dating a girl that always wears a beanie? ... and it's not me ... since I'm pretty sure I would remember if I had a date with you ...  
  
  
  
**Chloe** : ... I'm wondering who this girl possibly could be.


End file.
